


As Equal

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: 'A bit of a fight.'





	As Equal

**Author's Note:**

> 15Min KHYML Ficlet (2003~2004?)

There would never be a winner between them. Each man knew that simple fact, yet neither was in any sort of hurry to relay it. It really didn't matter, more correctly.

A moan just barely escaping his lips, Cloud watched as two slick fingers slipped between his legs and deep into his body. Despite having been claimed so many times before, each encounter retained the spark that had been there from the beginning. Sephiroth knew he was being watched, and couldn't help a smile.

"What do you want?" he asked, thrusting with his fingers as he bent to lay a kiss at the tip of Cloud's arousal.

Cloud couldn't answer at first.

"You..."

Pleasure threatened to steal his voice away, along with any and all rationality.

"Then why did you draw your sword?"

"Why... why did you?"

Fingers brushed against something deep inside of Cloud, causing him to hiss and arch, trying to get more attention to that spot. 

Instead fingers were replaced by Sephiroth's erection, hard and completely filling.

"Because it's always better after a bit of a fight," Sephiroth replied, pulling back before thrusting again, stretching Cloud's body to the limits of what it could handle.

Cloud would have commented, but instead his legs were being pushed up and his mouth was lost to Sephiroth's, happily trapped in a long kiss that seemed the opposite of the deep, almost rough penetration. Still, it had the same effect.

Sliding a hand down, Cloud reached for the spot just below Sephiroth's testicles. It wasn't the easiest reach, but the payoff was worth it.

They were battling again, each trying to give the other the most mind-blowing orgasm using the quickest means possible. And neither really won, as all of the combined effort triggered climax for them both within seconds of one another.

Hot and sticky, they lay there still joined.

"A bit of a fight?" Cloud asked, smiling. "That was more than a bit of a fight."


End file.
